


Glad You Are Here

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Behind the Scenes, Drabble, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "But I find that I'm rather glad that you're here."





	Glad You Are Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

The fire pit crackles merrily in front of them as the night settles around them and the rest of their companions take turns at disturbed sleep patterns and guarding the campsite.

Staring quietly at the bright flames in front of them, Neria finally speaks.

"I hadn't expected that you would leave the Tower and come with us to Ostegar. It was rather startling at the time. But I find that I'm rather glad that you're here."

Her companion stirs from his soundless contemplations, after a moment or two Cullen finally smiles then takes her hand gently.

"I am too, Neria."


End file.
